Volleyball has recently grown in popularity as both a spectator and participant sport. Until recently, the only practice devices available for the sport were of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,950 and included elevations which held a ball above the net to allow players to practice hitting technique. Such devices require the balls to be constantly retrieved and reset in the elevations after each practice hit.